


I Know You Love Me

by onyourtoews



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Coming Untouched, Domestic, Fluff, Gay Porn Hard, Jonny's ass is glorious, M/M, Offseason, Pat has an oral fixation, Rimming, a day in the life, basically Patrick Kane getting spoiled because Jonny is the best, but Patrick is a pretty awesome boyfriend too, they're like old marrieds except not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyourtoews/pseuds/onyourtoews
Summary: They've been together for 7 years already, and there is something to be said about taking care of someone you know that well.





	I Know You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, this is my first submission in the K/T fandom. Hope you all like it! This is my little bit of support for tomorrow's game /pulls at hair stressfully/
> 
>  
> 
> Not beta-read, all mistakes are mine. This work is fiction and I do not make any profit from it.

Jonny comes to at the feeling of warm breath at his shoulder and fingers tracing light patterns along his back and his arm. Morning sun filters through the curtains in a soft glow that settles into the corners of the room and quietly chases away the shadows of the night. Up and down, forward and backward, circling randomly, the barely-there touches against his skin are gentle and relaxing. Jonny closes his eyes and drifts, hovering at the edge of sleep and wakefulness, trying to soak up these rare moments of indulgence. 

After a while, Patrick must realize Jonny is awake, because the petting stops and instead, light butterfly kisses are pressed to his neck. One kiss and another and another before Patrick seems to settle down, curling along Jonny’s back. 

Jonny grunts and nudges his shoulder, not wanting the treatment to end. As if expecting it, Pat just huffs and resumes his tracing without protest. “So needy,” he chides, smiling.

Jonny only sighs contentedly in response. 

\---

“Stop it,” Jonny startles as he stands at the stove, attempting to crack eggs into the shakshuka in peace if not for Patrick choosing that moment to come up behind him and grab his ass. 

Patrick just cackles, wrapping an arm around Jonny’s waist and reaching around to grab the olive oil. He was in charge of toasting the bread after all. The gluten free bread. That Jonny made last night. “Can’t help it, babe,” Patrick mumbles into Jonny’s neck. “Your ass is just right there. Nobody can resist that thing.”

Jonny snorts as he pulls away to toss the egg shells and rinse his hands. “Food first, then workout, then you can get all up in my ass as much as you want.”

“Oh my god, stop saying it like you’re going to schedule me into your Google Calendar. ‘Sex with Patrick, 3-4pm, location: our bed’,” Patrick mocks, rolling his eyes as he puts both the bread drizzled with olive oil and the skillet of shakshuka into the oven. “Just because I’m a sure thing doesn’t mean you can stop trying.” 

“I’m making you a bombass breakfast, how much more romantic do you want me to be?” Jonny grumbles, grabbing at Patrick’s hand to pull him closer. Patrick goes without a fight, body molding against Jonny’s with practiced ease. They stand there with their arms wrapped loosely around each other, leaning up against the counter, as they wait for their breakfast to finish cooking. 

“Don’t worry,” Patrick says after a while. “I know you love me.”

These easy moments where neither of them need to watch what they say or work to keep their hands to themselves are a luxury, and Jonny realizes he’s blissfully happy. 

\---

Jonny’s ass is a thing of beauty. Over the years, the rest of Jonny’s body has slimmed down because of his freakishly healthy diet, but his ass has been (thankfully) unaffected. His thighs are safe as well, lucky for Pat. “You’re so fucking hot, babe,” Patrick says as he runs his hands over said ass and thighs.

“You just going to look or do something with it?” Jonny drawls, glancing over his shoulder and spreading his legs more. The muscles in Jonny’s back are tense and defined in this position, and the knowledge that Jonny could easily overpower him makes Patrick’s cock twitch. Jonny wants this. He wants Patrick like this.

“I’m going to wreck you,” Patrick promises in response, kneading the soft globes of Jonny’s ass to prove his point.

They’re lying on their king-sized bed naked with Jonny splayed out on his stomach and Patrick kneeling between his legs. Jonny’s cock Is hard and leaking already, pulled down so it’s not trapped between his body and the sheets and, more importantly, so Patrick can languidly lick at it whenever he wants, playing with the precum gathering at the tip. It’s slow and easy with Jonny completely relaxed against the bed, moaning when Patrick does something spectacular with this tongue. 

When it seems like Jonny’s settling into the rhythm, Patrick changes things up and spreads Jonny’s cheeks with his hands, revealing his pink hole that twitches when Pat runs his thumb down Jonny’s crack, quickly followed by his tongue. Eating Jonny out is probably one of Patrick’s favorite things, because Jonny’s hole has the most beautiful gape that Patrick has ever seen. 

When Jonny is relaxed like this, Patrick can take his time and open him up with just his tongue. He starts with broad swipes from the tip of Jonny’s cock, up his balls and perineum, and finally over Jonny’s hole. The slow pace never fails to drive Jonny crazy and Patrick alternates between licking and pressing kisses all over Jonny’s ass. Because even after 7 years, it’s still just as glorious and deserving of worship as when they first started hooking up. Patrick could do this forever, but he moves onto working his tongue inside when Jonny finally groans out a choked off, “Pat, please…”

Pushing past the tight ring of muscle with his tongue and making sure to flick up so it catches on Jonny’s rim as he pulls out, Patrick leans back to admire his work. Sure enough, Jonny’s hole stays open for a couple seconds before winking shut again. He does this over and over, pushing his tongue in and rotating it in circles, tasting the walls of Jonny’s ass, until Jonny can stay open with just Pat’s hands pulling his cheeks apart. 

“Holy shit, baby. Look at you, on display for me like this. You like that I can see inside of you?” Patrick asks.

“Fuck,” Jonny moans into the pillow. “It’s all for you, Pat, only for you.”

Patrick leans in again and orders, “Keep yourself open for me, you’re so sexy.” He hears Jonny’s breath hitch as he runs his tongue along Jonny’s open hole, not dipping inside, just going around and around the rim, forcing Jonny to work at staying relaxed. 

Pat sucks his thumb into his mouth to get it wet before hooking it against Jonny’s rim to pull him open further. He watches the sweat start to bead at Jonny’s temple as he holds the tight ring of muscle open, occasionally blowing air onto Jonny’s spit-soaked asshole. “You're so fucking hot like this.” Patrick groans. “I know you like it when I play with you. Just like that? You like me tugging at the rim like that?”

“C’mon, Pat,” Jonny begs. “I want to cum. Make me cum, Pat.”

Smirking, Patrick pulls his thumb out and guides Jonny to turn over onto his back. He pushes two fingers into Jonny’s ass dry and immediately finds Jonny’s prostate. Pressing his middle and ring finger into the gland from inside, Pat uses his thumb to rub at Jonny’s perineum, the extra stimulation causing Jonny to arch his back off the bed. 

“Oh my god,” Jonny moans.

“You got this, baby,” Patrick encourages. “Cum without me touching your cock.” 

Patrick gently fondles Jonny’s balls with his left hand, rolling them lightly between his fingers, while continuing his massage of Jonny’s prostate. It’s a lot, Patrick knows, because Jonny does this to him all the time. As Jonny’s legs start to tremble and his moans blend together into a constant low whine, Patrick leans down and sucks a nipple into his mouth, roughly tonguing at it until Jonny’s ass suddenly has his fingers in a vice grip and he can feel Jonny’s balls contracting. Streams of cum shoot onto Jonny’s stomach as his dick jerks with the force of his orgasm, which Patrick milks his prostate through for as long as Jonny can take.

“That’s it, baby,” Patrick breathes as he carefully removes his fingers and places gentle kisses all over Jonny’s cock. It’s twitching and still dribbling a little cum from the aftershocks and Pat makes sure to pay special attention to the crown. Jonny’s abs jerk with each swipe of Patrick’s tongue against his over sensitive cock.

“How was that?” Patrick asks, smiling triumphantly.

Jonny cracks his eyes open and smiles back at Patrick in a daze. “S’good, Pat. I’m…s’good. C’mere, let me.” He reaches for Patrick haphazardly, limbs slightly uncoordinated.

And Patrick is quick to scoot up Jonny’s body so he can kiss him as Jonny takes Patrick’s cock into his hand. Jonny, using his own cum as lube, starts pumping Patrick steadily in time with their kisses. It doesn’t take long with Pat is so wired already, having been on edge for at least the past 10 minutes. And after only a few pulls, Patrick groans into Jonny’s mouth and cums across Jonny’s stomach. It’s almost embarrassing how quickly he finishes except that Jonny loves knowing how much he turns Patrick on, and Patrick is very okay with that.

As his own orgasm subsides, Patrick collapses onto Jonny’s chest, cum and sweat smearing between their bodies. He feels Jonny rubbing his back soothingly as they lay there. Showering can come later, but for now, this is perfect.

“I love you,” he hears Jonny say, mumbling into Patrick’s hair. 

\---

They don’t shower together because that has historically lead to fooling around and Jonny doesn’t like wasting water. To make up for it, Jonny lets Pat have the first shower as he putters around the kitchen to make them both some smoothies.

Patrick walks in as Jonny is rinsing out the blender. “Strawberry is in the fridge,” Jonny mentions as he dries and leans in to peck Patrick on the lips.

“Mmm, you taste like kale,” Patrick chirps sarcastically. “Thanks, babe.”

Jonny just rolls his eyes good-naturedly as he leaves the room. “Put something on, I’ll be out soon.”

“Okay,” Patrick says as he pulls his strawberry (and kale) smoothie from the fridge. It’s good, just like it is every time Jonny makes it for him. 7 years and Patrick still feels warm inside when he thinks about how much Jonny spoils him.

He moves to the living room and flops onto the couch. It’s a Wednesday night, which means Nature is on PBS. Patrick wouldn’t mind watching the Moana re-run on Showtime, but Jonny prefers the calming voice overs and sweeping landscape shots. He selects Channel 11.

Jonny comes out as the iguanas are hatching and beginning to make their way past the snakes. Patrick makes grabby hands and is quick to pull Jonny down onto the couch and settle against him. “They’re showing Planet Earth II tonight. It’s Islands I think.”

“Awesome,” Jonny says, automatically curling an arm around Patrick’s shoulder. He laces their fingers together in Patrick’s lap and sits back to enjoy the exciting chase. Jonny knows that Wednesday night TV can be a bit of a toss-up, so it surprising and sweet when Patrick picks something Jonny likes to watch. 

As Jonny glances down, he realizes not for the first time how much he loves Patrick and how lucky he is that they get to be together like this. Jonny noses Patrick’s curls and kisses Patrick’s temple just because he wants to and because he can.


End file.
